rubies de sangre
by gabpunk
Summary: es mi primer fic, por lo tanto no contiene lemmon pero es bastante lindo asi que espero aunque sea un review. es un tomxbill y con un toque gxg


Bien es solo para avisarles que este es mi primer fic aquí y es un one shot

Lo saque de un libro de cuando era niña que se llama leyendas del mar de bernard clavel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día en que un par de amigos descendían por las callejuelas de la alcazaba de Argel, tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a un viejo árabe narrador de cuentos.

Buscaron uno de esos bazares en donde la gente se detiene a ver las excentricidades de los que en esa ciudad habitan cuando ven un puesto con un hombre que decía contar las leyendas del pueblo

---Hey Georg, ¿quieres escuchar una historia?, he oído que aquí las leyendas son muy buenas--- dijo un chico rubio a su castaño amigo

---Supongo, no hay otra cosa que hacer--- contesto el otro chico

Ese hombrecito tuerto y encorvado, albergaba cientos de historias en su mente que ni el más grande de los libros podía guardar. El, cuyos ojos ya casi no veían, sabía evocar para sus oyentes las más grandes historias. Al escucharlo, uno se sentía de inmediato transportado a lugares exóticos desde las más hermosas playas hasta los desiertos más inhóspitos. Su lenguaje, lleno de colorido daba vida a miles de personajes fantásticos. Todo eso fue sentido por los dos amigos.

--- ¡Valla! así que los jóvenes de hoy se interesan por las viejas leyendas de este pueblo --- dijo el anciano--- pueden escoger cualquiera, el viejo jost las sabe todas--

--- Pues nosotros no conocemos ninguna así que puede escoger usted--- dijo calmadamente el rubio

Puedo contarles historias mas antiguas que las murallas de esta ciudad de arena--- dijo jost --- una de esas historias, la cual con respeto merece ser oída, es la de Tom y Bill.

---Jajajaja ... ¡¡AUCH!!--- dijo el castaño después de que Gustav lo golpeara--- ¿Que?, con ese tono pareciera que esos se gustaran --- dijo Georg irónicamente

---Pues presta atención muchacho porque este relato te sorprenderá--- dijo jost---Tom era el hijo de un mercader rico de un pueblo alejado. Tenia 18 años cuando su padre, al morir, le dejo una inmensa fortuna que el erróneamente considero inagotable. Dos años de fiestas, banquetes y de noches un poco locas fueron suficientes para despilfarrar todo lo que su padre en una vida había economizado.

Entonces comprendió que a los que alguna vez el llamo amigos solo estaban con el por su dinero, ya que al pedirles ayuda, le dieron la espalda.

HISTORY FLASH:

A lo lejos de una gran mansión, se veía a un joven de aproximadamente veinte años alejarse de la gran casa, ya que se vio obligado a dejar su vivienda a los acreedores. El chico, abandonó la ciudad y tomo un camino incierto sin saber a donde llegaría.

En ese momento, recordó a su padre, y lo que le dijo antes de morir.

FLASH BACK

En uno de los cuartos de la mansión a la que dudaba regresar, se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad recostado en una gran cama:

--- Hijo quiero que me prometas que jamás te rendirás---dijo con su último aliento--- promételo---dijo y se dejo caer para no volver a despertar

END FLASH BACK

---Lo siento padre--- dijo mientras tomaba rumbo a las afueras

Apenas llevaba algunas horas caminando cuando, al llegar a una plantación de dátiles descubrió el cuerpo de un muchacho atado a un árbol. Se aproximó con la intención de liberar al desgraciado muchacho, pero comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde: tenía abierta en la garganta una gran herida y parecía muerto.

Se detuvo a detallar el rostro del muchacho que, inconciente, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta dándole un toque de belleza natural al muchacho. Se extrañó de este pensamiento ya que desde siempre le gustaron las chicas y no tenía gustos raros como otros de sus falsos amigos.

Al examinar la herida constató que lo que brotaba de su cuello no era sangre, sino un rubí. Tomó la joya y se alejó del lugar.

En el primer pueblo pudo alimentarse, comprar un caballo y conseguir hospedaje. Se acostó pero, la sola idea de que más piedras preciosas brotaran de la herida no lo dejaba dormir. Hacia la media noche, ya no pudo más, montó su caballo y emprendió marcha hacia la plantación de dátiles en donde el muchacho se encontraba.

El claro de la luna era tal que, desde lejos, Tom pudo divisar a un hombre que, con un látigo, azotaba al muchacho.

--- Si no aceptas casarte conmigo ¡¡ Te Mataré!! .... te haré morir lenta y dolorosamente --- gritaba el hombre al que Tom reconoció como un delincuente de nombre bushido.

Y el látigo, volviendo a golpear, arrancó un quejido del joven.

Indignado, Tom se precipitó hacia el verdugo, le arrebató el látigo y golpeó con tanta fuerza que el hombre rodó por tierra implorando clemencia.

---No lo mates--- murmuró el joven--- su sangre caerá sobre nosotros y os traerá mala suerte

El muchacho dejo de golpear al hombre, quien, a causa del miedo corrió despavorido.

Tom, después de asegurarse de que había ahuyentado al verdugo, comenzó a desamarrar al muchacho. Se dio cuenta que el chico tenía unos preciosos ojos miel que le quitaron el aliento y que contrastaban perfectamente con su rostro y su cabello, que era de color azabache y extrañamente tenía unos flecos amarillos.

---Me llamo Bill --- dijo--- soy el hijo del laboid Jorg, el genio que reina sobre todos los mares. Cometí la imprudencia de alejarme solo del palacio de mi padre. Ese hombre me reconoció y me capturó para adueñarse de mi sangre. Quería que me casara con el para poder tener rubíes toda su vida--- se explicó--- acompáñame al palacio de mi padre donde el te concederá un deseo

Tom, apenado por estas palabras, le dijo:

--- No lo merezco--- se explicó apenado--- esta mañana tomé uno de tus rubíes y pensaba venir a buscar más

---Luchaste para que ese hombre no me llevara y, a diferencia de él, no me capturase aunque estuviera despierto--- le dijo --- déjame llevarte con mi padre como retribución de este acto.

Tom, no muy convencido todavía, se puso en marcha junto a rubis.

Regresaron al sitio en donde dejaron el caballo y emprendieron el viaje rumbo al mar. En el camino, Tom no pudo dejar de darse cuenta que Bill tenía un aroma embriagante que ninguna chica con perfumes caros conseguiría igualar.

Él, por el contrario, estaba cohibido por el hecho de estar abrazando a este desconocido que le parecía irremediablemente atractivo, así que decidió romper el hielo y preguntar:

---¿Cómo te llamas?---

--- Me llamo Tom --- le respondió el rubio agradeciendo internamente por la ausencia del sol y las nubes que tapaban la luna ya que, diciéndolo coloquialmente, estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, el silencio reinó entre los dos.

Al amanecer, llegaron a la playa, en donde se reflejaba la luz del sol y en donde cantaban las olas.

---Espérame aquí--- le dijo el muchacho--- pronto volveré a buscarte

Se sumergió en el agua y desapareció. El joven, un poco inquieto, esperó durante horas, cuando, para su sorpresa, vio aparecer a un grupo de jinetes que galopaban sobre el agua en hermosos caballos blancos.

---Dejad aquí su cabalgadura---dijo el que parecía ser el líder--- monta este caballo que te obsequia nuestro señor laboid

Tom obedeció y después de galopar algunas horas, llegó a una isla rocosa en donde se alzaba un magnifico castillo. Ya en la sala de honor, adoquinada de oro, estaba rubis, quien esperaba junto a un fornido hombre de mirada tan profunda como el mar.

---Yo soy el padre de aquel a quien que has salvado---explicó--- aquí estas en tu casa. Quiero que te quedes todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que me digas que es lo que mas quieres. No te sientas apurado en responder, puedes pedirme la fortuna, el poder, un ejército, un reino o la vida eterna si quieres

Mientras laboid Jorg hablaba, Tom no apartaba sus ojos de Bill , quien le sonreía gentilmente desde una esquina del salón.

No llevaba ninguna joya y su cuello ya no portaba ningún rastro de la herida que hace poco tenía. Sonreía a Tom, quien pensaba que esa sonrisa valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

--- Yo no quiero oro ni reinos, y en cuanto a la vida eterna, se que ella será entregada a aquellos que la merezcan después de la muerte--- dijo--- lo único que me ha faltado en esta vida es el ánimo para trabajar, y se que ese animo llegara cuando tenga a mi lado a un acompañante a quien amar. Anoche encontré a esa persona cuando yo no era más que un hombre desesperado; si el quiere aceptar mi amor, te pediré su mano.

El genio se volvió hacia su hijo quien respondió:

---Padre, al darle la felicidad a el también me la darás a mi --- dijo Bill que casi saltaba de la alegría de que su amado le correspondiera.

Hubo en el castillo fiestas inimaginables dedicadas a Bill y Tom, que, una vez finalizadas dichas celebraciones, se dirigieron a las costas de Argelia escoltados por los jinetes blancos.

No había aceptado regalo alguno de su padre y como fortuna, solo llevaban su amor infinito.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Bill le dijo a su ahora esposo:

---Sabes que solo hace falta hacer correr mi sangre para que puedas recoger rubíes---

Tom la tomó de sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza le respondió:

---Preferiría morir que ver una sola gota de tu sangre correr por mi culpa. Tranquilízate, yo sabré hacerte feliz como tú lo mereces---

Y el joven cumplió su palabra. A fuerza de trabajar, pudo volver a comprar la casa de su padre, en donde su esposo, colmado de satisfacciones, llevó una existencia maravillosa mientras veía crecer a sus siete hijas y siete hijos que tuvieron en veinticinco años.

END HISTORY FLASH

--- y esa es la historia de Bill y Tom--- dijo el viejo jost a los otros chicos

--- valla, si que fue una linda historia—dijo Gustav que inconscientemente abrasaba a su amigo.

---si es cierto--- dijo Georg que no se había percatado de tan comprometedora situación

--- bueno espero que la historia les sirva de algo--- dijo jost que solo contaba esta historia de amor verdadero a las parejas que no se daban cuenta de su amor.


End file.
